


Undertow

by TheBuggu



Series: We Belong to the Sea [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Humans, AU: Merformers, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Xeno, i'm not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Constructi!Mers finally do the dirty deed.~</p><p>~~NSFW~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell douse me in holy water

Hands caressed along Prowl's skin. He shivered as they clumsily tried to unbutton the khaki shirt of his police uniform. He almost wanted to assist the unsure hands trying to figure out how the tiny buttons worked, but pecks on his cheek and jawline distracted him. He breathed out several harsh puffs of air and leaned back.

All around him on the flat rock, tails supported and wrapped around his body. Careful and delicate touches was given to every single inch of exposed skin. Prowl's body became sluggish and warm in response to such overwhelming sensations. His face was flushed.

Eventually, one of the hands discovered that his shirt was much easier to rip away then to struggle with the buttons. And so, they all began to tug at the fabric. Prowl wiggled, feeling flustered to having his chest exposed so suddenly. That was his favorite shirt...

But any surprise and disappoint at the shirt's loss was immediately dissolved by assaults along his chest and shoulders. Soft hisses filled the air as the mass enveloping Prowl shifted and intertwined with one another. Each presence wanted to receive Prowl's full attention. Webbed fingers rubbed his skin in soothing motions. It was odd how different the texture of the hands felt: somewhat pruney and ridged finger tips, but the palms were entirely smooth.

Arms wrapped around his neck and his left ear was nipped from behind. He arched back against the form behind him and kneaded his hands against his pants. His lips quivered.

His reaction seemed to elicit several pleased purrs in response. The hands resumed exploration of his body. He made a soft, needy whine and gazed up at the sky with a glazed expression. Then one of the hands ghosted a few teasing pinches on his nipples.

Prowl moaned.

Crimson eyes flashed curious and eager shades. More intrigued hisses. Suddenly, one of the Mers splayed out on top of him, and pressed chapped lips against his own. Prowl winced when he felt a stinging sensation on his bottom lip and tasted a small amount of blood dripping in his mouth. It was not too painful; Prowl was stunned more than anything else. The others made loud, angry hisses and the offending Mer was pulled off of Prowl.

He blinked in confusion and glanced at them with a heated expression. Two were growling and snarling at the Mer—Prowl was almost sure that it was Bonecrusher—and trying to tower over him. He watched as they slapped their tails on the rock and flared their fins out. From their time together, such incidents occurred over dominance disputes.

"It's alright," Prowl murmured and rolled his head to the side, still very distracted by the sheer intensity of pleasure. Instantly, they ceased all fighting and crawled back towards him. He couldn't describe how strange, but pleasant, it felt to be the center of attention; how his mind tried to branch off in each Mer's direction.

The friction of multiple Mers kissing and squeezing and grinding against Prowl increased his body temperature; the crotch of his pants grew taut and hot. He arched up again and quickly reached for his trousers, attempting to fiddle with the zipper. The Mer all quickly caught on and before Prowl could process it, his legs were hoisted into the air by several hands. It took a few seconds longer than Prowl would have liked, but they accomplished pulling the polyester fabric—briefs included—off. At least they hadn't resorted to tearing them off this time.

He felt anxious at being so exposed and quickly shut his eyes. His erection had snapped free from its cloth prison, leaving Prowl trying to hide his embarrassment by covering his face. But, instead of snickering or mocking gestures, the Mer made soft gasps and soft hisses. Prowl's body still received attention through gentle kisses and squeezing, but he could feel their eyes glued on his shaft. The very thought made him squirm.

And then one of their hands reached for it. Prowl sucked air through his fingers.

"Gentle," Prowl hissed through gritted teeth.

"Gentle," the Mer mirrored in a purr, testing a few strokes.

Prowl shivered.

In a matter of seconds, he licked the erection and took its entire length into his mouth.

Prowl nearly screamed at how wonderful and moist and warm it felt—

Prowl's eyes quickly snapped open. His breathing was harsh and shallow, and his heart pounded wildly against his chest. His cheeks felt hot. He glanced around quickly, calming down when he realized that he was on his bed, in his single-room apartment. But his body seared in arousal.

That dream again.

Throwing off his bulky comforter, Prowl wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that his uniform was still clinging tightly to his body. He was so tired from his previous shift that he forgot to change.

When he glanced out his bedroom window, he spotted the distant waters of the ocean and the shoreline. Shuddering, Prowl wondered what the Mers were doing. Did their kind sleep at night as well? Do they have such...intimate moments?

Swallowing down the vivid imagery lingering in his mind, Prowl moved his feet to his bedroom floor and slid out of bed. He wasn't sure how he could face them in the morning with a straight face. He could just hear Ratchet laughing at him if he ever found out.

Prowl needed to take a very, very, very cold shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> I giggle and laugh at words like nipples and penis. I couldn't write this with a straight face. I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Un-beta'd. :B


End file.
